


Weißt du den gar nicht, wie schön du bist?

by Awesome22



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Politics, Pressure, Songfic, brother-conflict, dispute, self-view
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome22/pseuds/Awesome22
Summary: Sarah Conner- Wie schön du bist-- Gilbert reist zu Ludwig um ihn zu unterstützen, doch irgendwie läuft das alles nicht so wie geplant ab.//leichtes Snowrabbitt, hat aber keinen Hauptaugenmerk .





	Weißt du den gar nicht, wie schön du bist?

"Manchmal halten wir so fest an dem Bild, das wir von jemand haben, dass wir das wahre ich dahinter nicht mehr erkennen. Jeder sieht nur das was er sehen will." Gilbert hörte die Stimmen des Films, als er in der Küche stand und sich grade eine neue Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. Zischend entfloh die Kohlensäure der Flasche, als er den Kronkorken öffnete. Seit zwei Tagen war er wieder bei seinem Bruder, doch oft sehen war nicht wirklich drin. Ständig war er auf Meetings oder Besprechungen. Beschweren würde sich Gil zwar nie, wusste er doch wie der Tagesablauf als Personifikation einer Nation aussah. In letzter Zeit hatte Ludwig sowieso mehr zu tun aufgrund der Flüchtlingskriese. Das war auch der Grund für Gilberts Anwesenheit. Er wollte seinem Bruder etwas unter die Arme greifen. Der Weißhaarige seufzte leise und trank einen Schluck seines 5. Biers. Noch immer redeten die Stimmen im Fernseher weiter und langsam ging der Preuße ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
  
Einige Zeit später flogen nur noch Namen über den Bildschirm, der Abspann zog vorbei und Gilbert griff nach der Fernbedienung. Sein Blick ging auf sein Handy, das auf seinem Bauch lag. 19.32 Uhr. Das Handy brummte kurz und ein Fenster ploppte auf.  
  
-Wann kommst du wieder?-  
  
Die roten Augen verdrehten sich als er die Nachricht von Ivan las. Der Russe war in diesem Punkt wirklich anhänglich. Jetzt war Gilbert grade 2 ½ Tage fort und er fragte jeden Tag nach. Und wie jedes Mal schrieb Gilbert nur:  
  
-Sobald ich meinem Bruder helfen konnte-  
  
Damit fand das Handy wieder seinen Platz auf dem Bauch des Weißhaarigen und er setzte seine Bewegung fort den Fernseher auszumachen. Als die Musik verstummt, war es still im Raum. Langsam setzte sich der Preuße auf und legte das Handy, das bereits eine neue Nachricht anzeigte auf den Tisch. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit Ivan auseinander zu setzen. Einer der Gründe warum er immer mal wieder bei seinem Bruder oder einem seiner Freunde war. Manchmal war Ivan sehr anstrengend, auch wenn er ganz gut mit ihm klar kam. Zumindest besser als andere. Gilbert wusste dass sie etwas verband. Da war etwas zwischen ihnen, seit er mal ein Teil Russlands war. Ein Paar waren sie nicht direkt, sie schätzen einander und ja manchmal lief da auch was aber es war halt anders zwischen ihnen beiden. Als dieser den Streit mit seiner großen Schwester hatte, hatte Gilbert versucht ihm zu helfen. Schließlich konnte er nachvollziehen wie es dem anderen dabei ging. Er hatte auch Ivan erklärt, dass er nun seinem Bruder helfen würde, aber der Russe hatte ihn erst nicht gehen lassen wollen. Doch Gilbert wäre nicht Gilbert, wenn er seinen Willen nicht durchgezogen hätte.   
  


Der Applaus ist längst vorbei   
und dein Herz schwer wie Blei.

  
  
Ein Schlüssel rasseln kündigten an das Ludwig wieder kam. Gilbert hörte das Klacken des Schlosses, das Öffnen der Tür und wie sie wieder ins Schloss fiel, sein Blick ging auf die Uhr, 22:50 Uhr. Weiteres klirren als Ludwig den Schlüsselbund auf das Sideboard ablegte, schließlich folgte das gewohnte rascheln von Stoff und Schuhen als der jüngere Bruder seine Jacke auf hing und die Schuhe auf das Regal stellte. Gilbert saß da und trank sein Bier, wartete darauf, dass Ludwig zu ihm kam. Ludwig ging jedoch erst in die angrenzende Küche und kam schließlich mit einem Glas Wasser ins Wohnzimmer. „Na West wie war die Arbeit? Hat sich wohl gezogen was?“ Der Blonde ließ sich erschöpft auf die Couch sinken und seufzte leise. Eine Antwort bekam die Exnation jedoch nicht. Die Roten Augen musterten Ludwig und nur allzu deutlich konnte Gilbert erkennen wie sehr die momentane Situation seinen Bruder mitnahm. Dunkle Ringe unter den eigentlich so schönen Augen, die Haut so blass und die Wangen eingefallen. Wie er seinen kleinen Bruder da so sitzen sah, zog sich Gilbert das Herz zusammen.   
  


Jeder redet auf dich ein,   
trotzdem bist du so allein.

  
  
„Ludwig?“, leise verlor sich die Stimme des Preußen im stillen Raum. Noch immer keine Reaktion. Sorge breitete sich in Gilberts Gedanken aus und er fragte sich was grade in seinem Bruder vorging. Welche Probleme beschäftigten ihn, abgesehen von den Offensichtlichen. „Lud…“ „Gilbert jetzt halt mal den Mund“, unterbrach ihn der Blonde schroff, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Sofort schloss der Preuße seine Lippen und kam der Bitte seines Bruders nach. Das Vibrieren von Gilberts Handy unterbrach die Stille aber sofort wieder, als Ivan erneut eine Nachricht schickte. Die roten Augen glitten auf das störende Gerät hoben sich aber, als sie das tiefe Seufzen hörten. „Hat man den nirgends seine Ruhe?“ Ludwigs Stimme klang resigniert und traurig, während er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. Zögerlich erhob sich Gilbert und ging langsam auf seinen Bruder zu. Im wenigen Licht das aus der Küche in das kleine Wohnzimmer fiel wirkte sein Bruder verloren.  
  


Und du siehst so traurig aus.  
Komm in mein' Arm, lass es raus.

  
  
  
Vorsichtig, so als wolle er Ludwig nicht verschrecken, ließ er sich vor ihm in die Hocke und starrte seinen Bruder an. Die blauen Augen öffneten sich und die so unterschiedlichen Augen trafen aufeinander. Rote besorgte, trafen auf Blaue verzweifelte und da war es um Gilbert geschehen. Er Stürzte sich fast auf seinen Bruder als er die Arme um ihn schlang und den Jüngeren fest an sich drückte. Es dauerte einen Wimpernschlag bis Ludwig die Umarmung erwiderte und sich in die Arme seines großen Bruders fallen ließ. Wie früher fing der Weißhaarige den Jüngeren auf, gab ihm den halt den er grade braucht. „Shhh“, war alles was Gilbert machte, während der Oberkörper des Größeren erbebte und Gilberts dünne Finger über den breiten Rücken strichen.   
  


Glaub mir ich war wo du bist   
und weiß was es mit dir macht.

  
  
  
„Ich bin da Ludwig“, murmelte Gilbert leise und strich weiter beruhigend die Brustwirbelsäule hinauf. „Ich weiß was du grade durch machst.“ Der Preuße hielt inne und musste an früher denken. Damals 1670, als 200.000 Hugenotten nach Brandenburg- Preußen flüchteten um ihrem Tod zu entkommen. Natürlich diese Zahl ist kein Vergleich zur heutigen Kriese wo mehr als eine Millionen Menschen auf der Flucht vor ihrem Tod waren. Gilbert konnte jedoch auch verstehen wie sich die Menschen heute fühlen. Als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als Millionen Ostpreußen auf der Flucht vor der Roten Armee waren oder die Bürger der DDR auf der Flucht vor ihrer eigenen Regierung. Diese Gefühle könnte Gilbert niemals vergessen. Angst, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Trauer, Verlust, alles Gefühle, die in seinem Kopf verankert waren, auch wenn sie nicht mehr aktuell waren. Das Gewicht, als Ludwig zu Gilbert auf den Boden sank, holte den Älteren aus seinen Gedanken. Der Deutsche barg sein Gesicht an Gilberts Brust und er spürte die Feuchtigkeit von Ludwigs Tränen. Preußen löste die Hand von Ludwigs Rücken und hob dessen Kopf sanft am Kinn an. Zuversicht stand in den roten Augen, als er sanft die Tränen aus Ludwigs Gesicht strich. „Wir schaffen das, Ludwig.“ Entschlossen sprach der Kleinere diese Worte aus und er schaffte es, dass auch in Ludwig diese Entschlossenheit aufzuwecken denn ein schwaches, fast unsichtbares Lächeln legte sich auf Ludwigs Lippen.  
  


Doch wenn du lachst,  
kann ich es sehn.

  
  
Da war sein Ludwig wieder. Gilbert erwiderte das schwache Lächeln und fasste seinem Bruder ins Haar. Seine Stirn legte sich an Ludwigs und sie blickten sich in die Augen. „Wir schaffen das Ludwig“, wiederholte Gilbert und musste leise lachen. Es war so surreal, doch in seinem Kopf tauchten Bilder von früher auf. Kurz nach ihrer Wiedervereinigung 1990. Die Grenzen waren bereits geöffnet, die Mauer gefallen. Aber bis Gilbert in Deutschland ankam, brauchte es 4 Tag. Kaum hatte er die Nachricht erhalten hatte er Ivans Haus verlassen, ohne Kleidung, Essen oder Geld. Die seelischen Wunden noch offen und blutend, aber der Gedanke daran Ludwig wiederzusehen trieb ihn weiter. 5 Stunden Fußmarsch bis nach Moskau und erst da bemerkte er die Tatsache, dass er kein Geld für den Flug besaß.   
  
Durch harte Arbeit hatte er sich die nötigen Rubel besorgt und war schließlich morgens um 4 Uhr in Berlin gelandet. Es hatte sich so viel verändert nur noch wenig erinnerte an den letzten Krieg. Der Krieg der ihn von Ludwig entfernt hatte. Schon damals war er dagegen gewesen was Ludwig tat, aber sein Bruder hatte sich immer mehr von dem Älteren entfernt. Gilbert konnte nur zusehen wie sein Bruder tiefer und tiefer in dem Wahnsinn seines Führers versank. Es war 5 Uhr als er vor seiner alten Haustür stand. Erst plagten ihn Zweifel, ob Ludwig überhaupt noch hier wohnte, aber er musste es einfach versuchen. Hier durfte er jetzt nicht scheitern, er war doch so weit gekommen. Gilbert zitternder Finger legte sich auf die Klingel.  
  


Ich seh dich  
mit all deinen Farben

  
  


   
Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis hinter dem Milchglasfenster der Tür Licht anging und sich die Tür öffnete. Gebannt starrte Gilbert die Person an, die in dem Lichtkegel erschien und hätte fast heulen können. Groß, blond, breite Schultern und diese blauen Augen, die er so sehr vermisst hatte. Ludwig war etwas verschlafen, doch als er Gilbert erblickte weiteten sich seine Augen. Ludwig ging einen Schritt vor und packte seinen Bruder an den dünnen Schultern. Fest schloss er ihn in seine muskulösen Arme, als wollte er ihn nie wieder los lassen. „Sag mir, dass das kein Traum ist.“, hauchte Ludwig leise und schob seinen Bruder etwas zurück um ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Es ist kein Traum“, flüsterte Gilbert zurück. „Ich bin wirklich da.“ Die Zweifel fielen von Gilberts Seele und Freudentränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Er war zu Hause bei seinem Bruder und das würde niemand mehr zerstören.   
  


und deinen Narben,  
hintern den Mauern.

  
  
Schnell wurde Gilbert aber bewusst wie sehr sich alles verändert hatte, vor allem sein Bruder. Fast 50 Jahre hatten sie sich nicht gesehen und Gilbert erkannte seinen Bruder kaum wieder. Der Wahnsinn der ihn befallen hatte, der sie beide getrennt hatte, hatte Spuren auf Ludwig hinterlassen. Auch wenn er es zu verstecken versuchte. In den ersten Tagen fiel es Gilbert nicht auf, zu groß war das Glücksgefühl das ihn ihm platz gefunden hatte. Aber nach und nach wurde es deutlicher und Gilbert konnte beobachten wie unsicher und vorsichtig Ludwig war was seine Regierung anging. Der Deutsche wollte alles richtig machen, wandte sich immer wieder an Amerika, wenn er unsicher war. Doch je länger Gilbert ihn beobachtete, desto mehr wurde Ludwig wieder zu dem standhaften Mann der er vor dem Krieg war. Bevor er dem Wahnsinn verfallen war.   
  


Ja ich seh dich.

  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll Gil.“, meinte Ludwig leise und wischte sich die Überreste der letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich fühle mich zerrissen. Die Gefühle meines Volkes, die Meinungsverschiedenheiten, der Druck alles richtig zu machen. Ich darf nicht den falschen Eindruck vermitteln. Die Waffenruhe mit den Alliierten zwingt mich grade zu dazu jedes Gegenargument fallen zu lassen.“  „Ludwig, du musst an erster Stelle an dich und dein Volk denken. Es ist und bleibt deine Entscheidung was du tun willst. Lass dir nicht von den Leuten etwas einreden, die sich selbst aus der Affäre ziehen.“, unterbrach der Preuße seinen Bruder.   
  


Lass dir nichts sagen.  
Nein, lass dir nichts sagen.

  
  
„Du bist stark. Du hast bewiesen, dass man aus seinen Fehlern lernen kann, ganz gleich wie prägend diese auch sind. Lass dich nicht zu etwas zwingen was niemandem hilft. Du tust schließlich was du kannst. Im großen Europa wird doch immer von Solidarität gesprochen. Vor allem wenn es ums Geld geht. Wo ist diese Solidarität denn jetzt? Sie schieben es doch alle auf dich, wenn sie den Menschen helfen wollen würden, würden sie alle ihren Mann stehen und zusammen diese Krise bestehen!“ Die letzten Worte sagte Gilbert mit mehr Nachdruck, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, doch es tat gut endlich zu sagen was er die letzten Wochen in den Nachrichten hatte verfolgen müssen.   
  
Ludwig senkte den Kopf und stand ohne seinen Bruder noch weiter zu beachten auf. „Jetzt tust du doch genau dasselbe wie die anderen. Du sagst mir was ich machen soll.“, sagte der Deutsche und Gilbert hörte deutlich die Kälte aus seiner Stimme. Die Worte verletzten den Älteren und ließen ihn aufgebracht hochfahren. „Ich will dir im Gegensatz zu den anderen nur helfen!“, schrie er dem Blonden zu, als dieser Anstalten machte das Zimmer zu verlassen. Das lief jetzt nicht so ab wie sich Gilbert das vorgestellt hatte. „Du hast mit alldem hier, nichts mehr zu tun, also sag mir nicht was ich tun soll Gilbert!“ Die Worte trafen den Preußen hart, demütigender als ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Du bist der Letzte von dem ich sowas erwartet habe“, zischte der Weißhaarige und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer, zog sich Schuhe an, nahm seine Jacke und verließ das Haus.  
  


Weißt du denn gar nicht,  
wie schön du bist?

  
  
  
Draußen war es kalt und Gilberts Atem schlug weiße Wolken, als er durch die Straßen lief. Die Hände in seiner dünnen Jacke. Den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet schritt der Preuße mit großen Schritten voran. Wollte er doch grade so weit wie möglich von seinem Bruder weg. Die Worte des Jüngeren hallten in seinem Kopf nach. Natürlich wusste Gilbert dass es ihn nichts mehr angehen sollte, was die Nationen unter sich hatten, aber er wollte Ludwig doch nur helfen. Warum konnte sein Bruder das nicht sehen?! Am liebsten wollte der Weißhaarige laut los schreien, all seinen Frust der Welt kundtun, doch etwas tief in ihm hielt ihn davon ab. An der nächsten Haltestelle der S-Bahn ließ sich Gilbert auf eine der Bänke nieder. Die Kälte zog durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch und ließ ihn kurz schaudern, ehe er sich an die Kühle der Bank gewöhnte. Es war später Herbst und im Vergleich zu Russland war es eigentlich warm, doch sein erhitztes Gemüt, durch den Streit mit Ludwig, ließ ihn die Kälte deutlich spüren. Am besten man betäubte die Kälte mit der Wärme einer guten Spirituose, erinnerte sich Gilbert an die Worte die Ivan ihn einst gesagt hatte, als sie mit dem Auto im Schnee fest steckten und nur den Einkauf im Kofferraum hatten, darunter einige Flaschen Vodka.   
  
Gilbert erhob sich von der Bank und sah die Straße rauf und runter. In dem Lichtschein der Laternen konnte er etwas weiter Oberhalb der Straße einen kleinen Laden ausmachen, der wohl noch geöffnet war. In dessen Richtung setzt sich der Preuße nun in Bewegung nur um kurz vor dem Laden zu bemerken das er kein Geld bei sich trug. Ach drauf geschissen, nehme ich es ebenso mit, dachte sich Gilbert und betrat den kleinen Laden. Neben dem Verkäufer war sonst niemand hier und so war es kein Wunder, dass der Verkäufer bemerkte wie der Weißhaarige versuchte eine Flasche Vodka unter seiner Jacke hinaus zu schmuggeln. Bevor der Verkäufer jedoch die Nummer der Polizei wählen konnte, betrat ein weiterer Kunde den Laden. „Ich bezahle den Vodka, да? Polizei wird nicht benötigt“, sprach eine tiefe Stimme, die Gilbert mehr als bekannt vor kam.   
  


Ich seh' dein' Stolz und deine Wut,  
dein großes Herz, dein Löwenmut. 

  
  
Überrascht drehte sich der Preuße zu Ivan herum. „Was machst du denn hier?!“, fragte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Kann ich noch nicht mal alleine nach Berlin fahren? Musst du mich hier her verfolgen?“ Langsam hatte der Preuße genug, erst sein Bruder und jetzt Ivan, hasste die Welt ihn? Ivan lächelte den Kleineren an, doch Gilbert wusste das dieses Lächeln nichts zu heißen hatte, Ivan lächelte viel wenn der Tag lang ist. Der Verkäufer, den Gilbert komplett vergessen hatte, überlegte kurz und nickte schließlich. Ivan legte ein paar Euro auf den Tisch machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um den Laden zu verlassen. In der Ladentür drehte er sich nochmal kurz zu Gilbert um, der ihm nicht zu folgen schien. Die violetten Augen sahen Gilbert auffordernd an. „Davay, Кролик. Oder willst du noch mehr einkaufen, да?“ Der Hohn in Ivans Stimme riss den Preußen aus seinen Gedanken. Ohne auf die Worte zu antworten, griff er nach der Flasche und folgte dem Russen aus dem Laden.   
  
„Warum bist du hier“, fragte Gilbert nachdem sie den Laden hinter sich gelassen hatten und die Straße weiter hinauf gingen. Die Frage schwebte schon seit  dem Auftauchen des Russen in seinem Kopf herum. Ivan ließ sich etwas Zeit mit seiner Antwort, doch das war Gilbert gewohnt, der Aschblonde dachte immer genau darüber nach was er wie sagte. „Ich hatte dir geschrieben, dass ich komme, да?“ Ivan Schritt weiter voran, wobei er im herbstlichen Berlin mit seinem Mantel, dem Schal und den Winterstiefeln  eher aus sah wie jemand der von einer Arktis-Expedition kam.   
  
Ivan hatte ihm geschrieben? Wahrscheinlich war das die Nachricht die er noch nicht gelesen hatte. „Woher wusstest du wo ich war?“, fragte Gilbert einfach weiter und musterte den Hünen von hinten. „Нет, wusste ich nicht. Dein Bruder hat mir nicht helfen wollen.“ Ivan blieb stehen und Gilbert lief in den Größeren hinein. „Verdammt Ivan! Was sollte das?!“ Der Russe drehte sich zu dem Preußen um, sah aus violetten Augen lächelnd zu ihm hinunter. Sie waren einander so nahe, das Gilbert die Wärme spüren konnte, die von dem Körper des anderen ausging. „Wo sind wir?“, fragte Ivan mit einem leicht naiven Unterton. Die roten Augen wurden verdreht, ehe sich Gilbert an Ivan vorbei schob, um nun selbst den Weg vorzugeben. „Lass uns in den Park, der ist da vorn um die Ecke“, damit überging er die Antwort auf die Frage wo sie waren und beantwortete stattdessen die unausgesprochene Frage wo sie hin wollten.    
  


Ich liebe deine Art zu geh'n  
und deine Art mich anzusehn.

  
  
  
Der Aschblonde ließ sich neben dem Kleineren auf einer Bank nieder. Gilbert starrte auf den Boden, versunken in seinen Gedanken, als er den Vodka öffnete und die Flaschenöffnung an seine Lippen setzte. Das brennende Wasser lief seine Kehle hinunter und lenkte ihn kurz von seinem Bruder ab. Diesen Moment nutzte der Weißhaarige um Ivan anzusehen. „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Warum bist du hier?“ Rot traf auf Violett und das Lächeln in Ivans Gesicht wurde etwas breiter, als er seinen Kopf etwas neigte. Auf Außenstehende konnte diese Geste sehr beängstigend wirken, so wie der ganze Kerl, doch Gilbert wusste, dass es einfach Ivans Art war. „Das Haus war so still, да?“   
  
Kurzes Schweigen, in dem Gilbert Ivan einfach nur ansah und ihn so stumm mit den Augen fragte ob das der einzige Grund war.  "Du hast mir gefehlt, Кролик.“ Das ließ Gilbert erstmal so stehen. Es erklärte zwar immer noch nicht alles, aber besser als keine Antwort zu bekommen. Die Flasche wurde erneut an die blassen Lippen gehoben und Gilbert nahm einen großen Schluck nur um die Flasche dem anderen zu reichen. „Dein Bruder war nicht froh mich zu sehen“, stellte Ivan plötzlich in den Raum, was Gilbert nur freudlos lachen ließ, natürlich war Ludwig nicht froh. Der Blonde hasste den Russen dafür, dass er die beiden Brüder getrennt hatte und noch mehr dafür, dass Gilbert nun seit einigen Jahren wieder bei Ivan war. „Kann ich mir denken“, antwortete Gilbert jedoch darauf und nahm sich die Flasche wieder, nachdem  auch Ivan einen Schluck genommen hatte.   
  


Wie du dein' Kopf zur Seite legst,  
Immer siehst wie´s mir geht

  
  
  
„Ihr habt euch gestritten, да?“ Ivan traf den Nagel auf den Kopf, wie immer. „Er versteht nicht, dass ich ihm helfen will.“ Stille, Ivan ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen, während Gilbert erneut einen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm. Da waren sie wieder, die Worte die sein Bruder zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Vielleicht möchte er aber keine Hilfe, sondern beistand?“, holte Ivan ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Gilbert drehte den Kopf zu dem Aschblonden und blickte ihn an. Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Russen war verschwunden und er blickte den Preußen ernst an. „Ach und wo ist der Unterschied bitte?“ Für den Weißhaarigen war es das gleiche, so wohl das Helfen, als auch das Beistehen. „Du bist kein Land mehr, kleines Preußen.“, ehe Ivan weiter reden konnte, sprang der Preuße auf, schmiss die Flasche mit dem Alkohol vor dessen Füße und sah den Russen drohend an. „Halt den Mund Ivan! Du musst mir das nicht unter die Nase reiben!“ Die roten Augen des Albinos sprühten vor Wut wobei dies den Russen nicht störte. Stattdessen packte er den Arm des Kleineren und zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß.   
  
Mit einer Hand hielt er nun Gilbert fest bei sich, während er mit der anderen den Mund des anderen verschloss. „Unterbrich mich nicht, Кролик, да. Du weißt das ich das nicht mag.“ Gilbert wehrte sich nicht, wusste er doch dass er nicht gegen den Anderen ankam. Ivans heißer Atem drang an Gilberts Ohr und unwillkürlich stellten sich dessen Nackenhärchen auf und ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab. „Du bist kein Land mehr, sondern hast von mir die Erlaubnis bekommen dein kleines Kaliningrad zu verwalten. Damit bist du abhängig von mir und hast lediglich die Berechtigung behalten da zu sein.“, Ivan hielt inne und atmete in Gilberts Ohr. Es versetzte dem Weißhaarigen einen Stich, doch das ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Ivans Hand, welche auf Gilberts Gesicht lag, war kühl. „Du darfst nicht wieder weg gehen, Кролик. Immer wenn du gehst, nimmst du die Wärme mit“, die letzten Worte waren nur ein hauchen.   
  
Gilbert schluckte und drehte den Kopf hinter sich um Ivan anzusehen, dabei verschob sich Ivans Hand und lag nun im Nacken des Preußen. „Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt dass ich meinem Bruder helfen werde, egal was du sagst.“ „Und wenn ich dich einfach wieder mitnehme, да?“ Gilbert schloss die Augen. „Werde ich trotzdem wieder gehen.“ Ivans Arme legten sich um Gilberts Hüfte und der Albino öffnete die Augen. Ivan hatte die Lippen leicht vorgeschoben, was den anderen schmunzeln ließ. „Dann halt ich dich fest, да.“ Ivan war wirklich kompliziert mit seinen Stimmungsumschwüngen, aber Gilbert war es gewohnt. Der Preuße befreite sich aus seinem Griff und stand auf, dabei drehte sich seine Welt etwas, was er aber auf den Vodka zurückführte. „Ivan ich werde erst mal hier bleiben und versuchen meinem Bruder zu helfen, ganz gleich was du sagst oder tust. Je mehr du mich zwingst zu bleiben, desto weiter entferne ich mich. Das hatten wir schließlich schon.“   
  
Ivan senkte den Blick, normalerweise vermieden sie diesen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit, da er weder für Ivan noch für Gilbert angenehm war. Der Hüne erhob sich und sah zu Gilbert hinunter. „Also gut. Ich fliege nach Hause, aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit, да.“ Gilbert grinste ihn an. „So großartig wie ich bin, schaff ich das in wenigen Tagen“. Ivan zog Gilbert näher zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Nachdem der Preuße seine Verwunderung überwunden hatte, erwiderte er den Kuss und legte seine Hände an die Brust des Größeren. Sie lösten den Kuss und Ivan sah den Albino an. „Wenn es mir zu lange dauert hole ich dich einfach, nebol'shoy Kaliningrad.“ Mit den Worten löste sich der Russe von Gilbert und ging Richtung Parkausgang.   
  


Du weißt wo immer wir auch sind,  
dass ich dein zu Hause bin.

  
  
  
Gilbert blieb noch eine Weile stehen, starrte auf den Ausgang durch den Ivan verschwunden war. Es wirkte grade alles etwas unrealistisch. Und Gilbert fragte sich einen kurzen Moment ob Ivan grade wirklich da gewesen war, oder ob er sich das eingebildet hatte. Den Gedanken verwarf er aber schnell wieder. Ich bin schließlich nicht Irre, dachte er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Sein Ziel war jedoch das Haus seines Bruders. Hoffentlich ist Lud noch wach… Ich will es ungerne so stehen lassen… Der Russe hatte Recht, er konnte Ludwig nicht helfen, da er nicht die Mittel dazu hatte, aber er würde seinem Bruder beistehen, so gut wie er eben konnte. Langsam ging er die Straße hinunter nur um noch etwas Zeit zu haben um sich Worte in Gedanken zurecht zu legen. Schließlich kam er aber doch vor der Tür an und klingelte, immerhin hatte er keinen Schlüssel und nichts dabei. So wusste der Albino auch nicht wie spät es eigentlich war. Egal wie spät es war denn sein Bruder war noch wach und öffnete ihm die Tür.   
  
Die hellblauen Augen sah ihn an, die Distanz die Ludwig hatte, deutlich spürbar. „Ich hab eigentlich nicht erwartet dass du noch mal wieder kommst. Eher hab ich damit gerechnet, dass du wieder auf dem Weg nach Moskau wärst“, begrüßte sein Bruder ihn und ging zurück ins Haus. Gilbert folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich verschwinde nicht einfach. Außerdem will ich dir immer noch helfen, deswegen bin ich ja hier“, verteidigte sich der Weißhaarige und ging dem Deutschen nach in die Küche. „Gilbert, du kannst mir nicht helfen, du sagst mir was ich zu tun habe, das ist keine Hilfe“, Ludwig verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Gilbert fuhr sich durch das helle Haar und suchte nach Worten. Der Alkohol machte es ihm nicht unbedingt leicht, auch wenn er nur etwas angetrunken war. Die Sätze die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte waren verschwunden. „Ich… will dir nicht sagen was du zu tun hast, Ludwig. Ich möchte dich stützen, damit du nicht unter der ganzen last zusammen brichst. Ich will für dich da sein, wir sind doch eine Familie.“ Gilbert lächelte leicht bei den Worten. „Und Familie hält zusammen. Du weißt schon Blut ist dicker als Wasser“, grinste er versuchte seine Unsicherheit, die ihn überfiel und vom Vodka verstärkt wurde, zu überspielen.   
  


Und was das mit mir macht,  
wenn du jetzt lachst,

  
  
Ludwig sah seinen großen Bruder an und schloss schließlich die Augen. „Ich weiß.“, gab er schließlich zu und lehnte sich an die Anrichte. „Es ist nur du verschwindest kommst ein paar Mal im Jahr vorbei und hast eigentlich keine Ahnung was bei mir los ist und  jetzt kommst du plötzlich her und sagst mir genau wie die anderen was ich tun soll. Ich bekomm das aber alleine hin meinen Mund auf zu machen und mich zu wehren nur so wie du dir das vorstellst geht es nun mal nicht Gil.“ Gilbert verzog das Gesicht und ging auf seinen Bruder zu. „Das war auch nicht richtig… Entschuldige. Ich weiß doch, dass du deinen Job sehr gut ohne mich kannst. Nur ich weiß halt was du grade durch machst und dachte, dass ich dir damit helfen kann.“, Gilbert blieb vor Ludwig stehen. „Ich werde mich nicht versuchen einzumischen, sondern einfach für dich da sein und dich soweit ich kann in deinem Handeln unterstützen, versprochen.“   
  
Das ließ sich Ludwig kurz durch den Kopf gehen ehe er nickte. „Ok, einverstanden. Andere Sache. Was wollte der Russe hier…“, dabei verdunkelte sich Ludwigs Mine etwas. Nun war es Gilbert der die Augen schloss und seufzte. „Das ist kompliziert.“, fing der Weißhaarige an und ging ein paar Schritte zurück um sich am Küchentisch zu setzen. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum, während er überlegte war, was er jetzt dazu sagten sollte. Bisher wusste weder Ludwig noch sonst jemand davon dass Gilbert den kleinen Teil Russlands Verwalten durfte. Bisher war diese Frage nie gekommen und auch Ludwig hatte nicht explizit danach gefragt warum Gilbert wieder bei Ivan war, zumindest redete sich Gilbert so immer vor sich selbst raus. Er hatte Angst das Ludwig vielleicht überreagieren könnte. „Er hat dir damals ziemlich zugesetzt, warum bist du wieder bei ihm?“, hakte der Deutsche nach und verengte die Augen. Gilbert fühlte sich unwohl unter dem Blick seines Bruders, doch er versuchte sein Pokerface aufrecht zu erhalten. „Ich fühle mich halt wohl beim ihm und ihm tut es auch gut“, versuchte Gilbert seinen Bruder abzuwimmeln. Ludwig sah jedoch aus als wollte er etwas dagegen sagen, doch ließ er es schlussendlich sein. Die blauen Augen gingen zur Uhr und ein leises Seufzen kam aus Ludwigs Kehle: „ Ich sollte ins Bett, wir haben 2:04 Uhr, ich habe um 6 Uhr eine Besprechung mit meiner Kanzlerin sowie ein paar Abgeordneten.“ Gilbert nickte, froh von dem Thema fort zu sein. "Ist gut Lud, schlaf gut ja", meinte der Preuße nur und ließ seinen Bruder an sich vorbei gehen. „Du auch, Gilbert.“ Damit war der Albino alleine in der Küche, nur das Ticken der Uhr und die leisen Schritte auf der Treppe durchbrachen die Stille.   
  


Jeder Punkt in deinem Gesichtist so perfekt, rein zufällig.  
Es gibt nichts Schöneres als dich.

  
  
  
Gilbert ging ins Wohnzimmer und nahm sein Handy zur Hand. Das Blinken zeigte ungelesene Nachrichten an, darunter die Nachricht, dass Ivan kommen würde, dass er da war und dass er auf dem Weg war. Der Weißhaarige atmete tief ein und aus. Manchmal war es wirklich alles kompliziert, aber er konnte sich nicht beschweren. Sein Handy vibrierte in seiner Hand und der Weißhaarige sah auf das leuchtende Display.   
  
-Schlaf gut Кролик.-  
  
Ein Lächeln trat auf Gilberts Lippen und er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Ivan würde wohl trotzdem jeden Tag schreiben und Ludwig würde auch nicht nach geben. Gilbert würde seinem Bruder beistehen und wenn er sicher sein konnte das es dem Jüngeren gut ging, würde er zurück zu Ivan fliegen.   
  
-Guten Flug. Schlaf auch etwas.-  
  
Nach dem er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, verschwand das Handy in seiner Hosentasche und der Preuße verließ das Wohnzimmer, schaltete das Licht aus und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer.  
  


Und ich hab das alles so gewollt,  
den ganzen Terror und das Gold.  
Ich habe nie was so gewollt  
Wie dich

**Author's Note:**

> Russisch- Deutsch  
> Нет- Nein  
> да- Ja  
> nebol'shoy Kaliningrad- Kleines Königsberg/Kaliningrad  
> Кролик- Häschen


End file.
